User talk:Moviesign
Archives: 2011, 2012 Dido HAHAHA... and I have read the Aeneid... too funny... thanks, Movie... I have been using this forever and no one else seems to have noticed :) Great catch!!! Darkwynters (talk) 18:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Scimitar pic Hi, I was browsing around for pictures of scimitars to use as a model for an illustration I wanted to work on for my blovel, and I have to say your image of a ceremonial scimitar is fantastic. With your permission, may I use the picture in my work? Or if the image is from another source, could you please send me the name of it? -- 23:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)NRK (author of thiefandsparrow.blogspot.com ) :Certainly. All uploaded images are supposed to be accompanied by source and copyright information, but they have made it slightly more complicated to view it. Click on the image and you get the fancy image browsing widget. Then click on the name of the file in the upper left corner and it should take you to the info page for that image. There you will see that I got it from Wikimedia Commons and there is a link to the source. Thanks for asking, and enjoy! —Moviesign (talk) 00:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Article Ah wow thanks Moviesign! I'll have another look at it to make sure its in tip top condition! :D -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 03:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Administrator! Congratulations! You've now leveled-up in the Administrator prestige class! :D Poke around, see what new options you have and try them out. You can delete and restore pages (this takes a bit of practice, especially page merges). You can also block troublesome users and protect pages. Plus, you can access the to fiddle with settings. Head to the core Wikia help pages to get some instruction in what you can do and how. Welcome to the inner sanctum. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! And thank everyone else who expressed a vote of confidence. I'll try not to break anything. :) —Moviesign (talk) 01:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Wicked!!! Great work so far, Movie *knocks him on the head with the royal wiki-scepter* We grant thee awesome admin-powers :) Darkwynters (talk) 04:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Gods Hi Moviesign. I've been working on tidying and expanding Ilmater. Knowing you've done a lovely job on Mystryl and might be doing the other Mystras, I thought I should discuss with you. Do you see any particular problems with the way I've been tacking Ilmater? I've made a number of additions to Template:Deity you might find useful. This is part of my idea of treating gods as characters, so now there's race, classes, as well as other bits. I'll also shift the Ilmatari worshipers and church stuff into a separate page as we've discussed. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, lots to think about, and I'm kinda heads-down on this spell template thing at the moment. But some quick thoughts: Would you like to move the 3rd edition Domains down to the 3rd edition box (and make it a heading, like in the new Spell template I'm working on?). The Former dominions could go there too. I'm flattered by the links to the cosmologies, but the Shurrock line wraps to 3 lines in the wikia skin and the box is busy enough as it is. If you want to keep them, perhaps use abbreviations like GWC. I don't really understand why the Race item has alignments in it, and just below the Alignment line to boot. If there is a good reason for them, maybe separate Alignment and Race? Sorry, only enough brain capacity for tiny nit-picking details at the moment, but that is an impressive infobox. I'll get back to you. —Moviesign (talk) 05:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't think about the organisation of the infobox, just inserted the entries in likely places similar to the Person template. I know it needs organising though. The longer they grow, the cleaner the need to be. We try to be completely cited, but then get over-referenced. ::I added the alignments to the race line because he's an Outsider with the good and lawful subtypes in the 3e stats, which I think we've done on some monster pages. Do you think they're unnecessary? ::Given how often Ilmater has moved his realm about, I felt it should be made clear, for plane and cosmology. I used your planes articles to learn about them. ::Speaking of which, why does Bytopia redirect to Golden Hills and not Twin Paradises? The cited source, On Hallowed Ground, makes it clear that the Golden Hills are only a place in Bytopia, and being a 2e Planescape source, it's obviously the Great Wheel cosmology. ::Thanks for your suggestions! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I fixed the Bytopia redirect. Looks like it was intended to shunt viewers into the World Tree view. I have found other instances where the old cosmologies are retrofitted into the new ones and I have been undoing that as I come across them. Rewriting the World Tree planes articles is going to be "fun". :::Does the race correspond to the deity's avatar? Deities can appear as anything they want, can't they? So maybe have a separate block for avatar stats? If the race line is common to most or all the deities, then we could add "subtypes4e" and "subtypes5e" parameters, create a template for the various values, and have the template include the category (Category:Beings with the Good subtype?). —Moviesign (talk) 17:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay. I didn't check the history. I kind of assumed you'd sorted our entire set of planar pages already. :) ::::I thought about adding Human for the race, but decided that unless a god had ascended from one, I couldn't say they were really actually human. I also thought about it in terms of racial pantheon, but Tiamat broke that idea by being both a dragon and a human goddess. So I just took the race out of the stats. I'll look at how other editions handle subtypes or the like. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not all of the planes. Still have about 20+ World Tree plane pages to revamp. —Moviesign (talk) 16:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :You've done a smashing good job on the Ilmater page so far—it's shaping up nicely. I played with the class table and the citations, and the best I could come up with is the citation just below the table. See what you think. About the , how does it fit in the timeline with the ? We might want to consider combining them. —Moviesign (talk) 16:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't like the superscripted reference number floating alone below the text, so I shifted it up onto the same line as the last class in the list. This looks a bit better in the Monobook skin, which keeps a space between the class and the level. It shifts the line of the class in Oasis. I made some other tweaks to the infobox, abbreviating the cosmologies and condensing some text. I'll keep at it. I think I should go back to my old philosophy of only citing things in infoboxes that contradict or don't appear in the other main sources. ::To me, the Faerûnian pantheon is a very different group to those shown in Deity list. That shows every deity for each of the major racial pantheons, and the Mulhorandi too. Merging them would lose the cultural distinction. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Person infoboxes Hey, Movie, the 1st edition class line is not set to "right" like the other class lines... check out, Drizzt Do'Urden... I really like the right side setting, BTW :) -Darkwynters (talk) 17:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Planescape things Hello! A little while ago I have added a few missing references for the Great Wheel cosmology, but the Nirvana section is still left without any. I would have some, but I do not have the 1st Edition Manual of the Planes, which seems to cover the basics for the other planes. Perhaps you would be interested to deal with this some time, as you have done so much in the past? I would be happy to do my best to fill out what is not covered in the Manual of the Planes. Thanks a lot in any case. Daranios (talk) 14:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Now that I have a few more references, I need to make another pass through the Great Wheel planes and see what can be added. At the time, I had no way of confirming the realm names that someone listed in the original article. I should be able to come up with a reference now. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 14:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Classes Hey Movie... fantastic work on the spells!!! Maybe "Mage spells (2e)" should be called Wizard spells (2e)... Category:Wizards (2e)... so they are the same. Just a thought :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm...Did I do that? Mages are non-specialist wizards in 2nd edition. Yes, I think for spells we should just call them all "Wizard spells (2e)". What do you think about subcategorizing them by school, say if you wanted to play a 2nd edition Necromancer? —Moviesign (talk) 17:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::What should be do about Category:Arcanist spells (2e) then? —Moviesign (talk) 17:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Opps, sorry I put this on your profile page :( Okay, I actually thought about Mages in the first place because of Karsus's avatar which is an arcanist spell, but arcanists, in reality, were 2nd edition mages/wizards... So in 1st edition wizards were called magic-users... but in 2nd, they were called both... so I think we should have Magic-user spells (1e), Wizard spells (2e), and ''Wizard spells (3e) to mirror the class categories... as for Necromancer spells (2e), if this is what you were referring to... sounds great :) These subcats can fall under Wizard spells (2e). Moreover, maybe we could create an ''Arcanist spells (2e) to add onto the Netheril: Empire of Magic spells, but I am not sure this works with your spell template - Darkwynters (talk) 22:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Since they come out with new subclasses on a fairly regular basis, I think we ought to keep the Arcanists, Crusaders, Illusionists, Shamans, etc. as classes and mark spells as belonging to that class. To get them to show up in the parent class, you would have to add another entry in the spell table for it. So, any spell that was around in the time of Netheril would be in Category:Arcanist spells (2e) and Category:Wizard spells (2e), and the former would be a subcategory of the latter. Likewise, Category:Necromancer spells (2e) would be a subcat of Category:Wizard spells (2e), etc. (Can we just agree not to use "Mage" for anything in 2nd edition?) Is this a workable scheme? Will it be too messy and confusing? I hope not. It requires adding more classes to the spell table, or adding them later by hand. Good thing I just expanded it to handle 20 classes instead of only 10 :P —Moviesign (talk) 22:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so "Karsus's avatar" would be both a wizard spell (2e) and an arcanist spell (2e)... 12th level... is that what ye are proposing :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, and Arcanists are a subcategory of Wizards, so Category:Arcanist spells (2e) is a subcategory of Category:Wizard spells (2e). Does this make sense? —Moviesign (talk) 23:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Great job with the template, MovieSign. I've found one problem, however: for classes like the martyred champion of Ilmater, when placed in the template, it auto-generates a [[Category:Martyred champion of '''Ilmaters' (Xe)]] (where X is the edition number), which just doesn't make sense; it should be [[Category:Martyred champion's' of Ilmater]]. Is there a way editors can manually tell the template to ignore that entry, or should we use the template and manually add the categories instead? 06:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Unknown user... It did look strange when I created the category... Movie, any thoughts? - Darkwynters (talk) 07:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::The template should generate the correct title now. Let me know if I got it wrong or if you find others. —Moviesign (talk) 13:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy 9000 edits Movie, Quick note: You are one of the best editors / admins on this wiki. Thank you for taking the time and effort to help make this a precise and informative Forgotten Realms site :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :And my 9,000th edit goes to you, oh Keeper of Categories. Thank you for the kind words. I hope someone out there gets some use out of all this :) —Moviesign (talk) 01:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Forgotten Gems Hello Moviesign/Dave. The work you are doing on the Forgotten Realms gemstone list is fantastic! I just recently got really into gems and minerals and am feeling my way around to learn all I can from home. I was wondering what you used for the image of Sanidine with the blue flash. It looks like a stone with labradorescence, but I just don't know. Is there a better place for me to ask you Gem/Mineral related questions? -- 06:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Steven A. Jones / Tybor-toth of Silverymoon :Hi Steven. I'm glad someone is enjoying the gem pages, I always thought the variety of gems was amazing, and a picture is worth a thousand words. To find out where any image came from, just click on it. When the image viewer widget pops up, click on the file name, in this case it is Sanadine-faceted.jpg. This will open the File: page where all the info about the image is stored, including the licensing info (all images should have a licensing designation). On that page you can see that I got the image from Wikimedia Commons and that Mr. Didier Descouens granted rights to use his photo in other works. I don't know a lot about gems and minerals, I just searched for the names given in the Forgotten Realms Adventures sourcebook until I found something I could use (that looked cool and wasn't copyrighted). I can tell you about the Forgotten Realms versions of gems and minerals, but if you want to learn about geology, perhaps wikipedia would be a good place to start :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) By source Movie, I hope you had a smashing New Years :) Please check out Daranios talk page and let us know what you think about Inhabitants or Creatures by source... it is cool, but seems like a lot of work... I am on the fence right now. Thanks :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:15, January 2, 2014 (UTC) 10117 edits I am 117 edits behind... awesome work, Movie :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh hey, I didn't even notice I was getting close. I'm basically fiddling around with templates which takes a lot of trial and error, so I feel my count is a bit inflated, but I'm not stopping anytime soon, hehe. Thanks for the pat on the back :) —Moviesign (talk) 20:04, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Spies like us Hey, Movie, when you get a chance can you format the Person template to change the prestige class Zhentarim Spy to Zhentarim Spies? Just take a look and the Weregund page. Thanks :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, but I made it "spies" since we don't capitalize "knight" or "mage". Let me know if you want to change this convention. —Moviesign (talk) 05:15, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Dynamic Page List Hello Moviesign, I am the current maintainer of the Dynamic Page List. I saw your edit on the DPL Wiki today, and had a look at your code. DPL does not work with the normal Mediawiki transclusion, which is why noinclude-tags are not needed to mark which contents of a page should or should not be transcluded in a DPL call; I created an example of what I mean at User:Theaitetos/Hammer 1, based on the original Hammer 1. The page User:Theaitetos/Sandbox contains the DPL code, that I used to generate your desired calendar list. I used the format-parameter to style the output. The real "magic" was done with the include-parameter, which I will explain: include = #On This Day/<.*?(f¦e)>/i~/\{\{.*?\}\}/~/^\s*/~/\s*$/~5000 * The #On This Day part tells DPL to transclude the section title "On This Day". * The part inside the [ ]-tags tells DPL to filter the transcluded content with a regex function, except for the last number, 5000, that tells DPL the maximum number of characters to be transcluded – you can simply set it much higher, like 20,000, if you expect more content in "On This Day" sections. * The / … / is a regex statement, while the ~ is simply a separator between the statements. * /^\s*/~/\s*$/~ simply trims leading and trailing whitespace. * /\{\{.*?\}\}/~ removes all templates and/or page transclusions like the template. * /<.*?(f¦e)>/i~ removes all tags, that end with "f" or "e", like "/ref" and "/noinclude", and everything in between, thereby filtering out all the references. I hope this helps you with your project. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave me a message on my Mediawiki talk page. --Theaitetos (talk) 21:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I have answered your questions on Mediawiki. Please stop trying to show a bug on the DPL-Wiki where there is none. DPL works fine. The reason why following pages are included in the list resides within your faulty code. I have fixed your weird way of coding things in this example. --Theaitetos (talk) 15:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Question about the game Dungeons & Dragons Arena of War Copied from Darkwynters talk page... Hello Darkwynters, I had a question about this game, Dungeons & Dragons Arena of War. You see from what i could find about it, the game appears to be set in the Forgotten Realms. It also seems to be officially sanctioned by wizards of the coast. Here are some webpages you can use to verify. https://www.wizards.com/dnd/Product.aspx?x=dnd/products/dndvg/arenawar http://www.dndarenaofwar.com/ https://www.facebook.com/ArenaOfWar?filter=1 I have downloaded and played the game. It is like a touch screen pin ball game. I won't go into the gameplay to much, but the special monthly (at least I think they are monthly) challenges are somehow connected to The Sundering (series). One of the past challenges was called "the Red Hunt of the Chosen." I think it was connected to The Reaver (novel). The Red Wizards of Thay in the novel tried to capture Chosen. The games event centered around specific locations the Wizards were working (capturing Chosen) in the Realms. Would this be relevant information for the wiki? Do you know how I might cite it? I am currently playing this months challenge. The objective is to prevent the Shade Enclave from excavating and raising the ancient Netheril city, Xinlenal. If you could direct me in how to use this information, I would really appreciate it.'' ----Thank you, (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 03:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC)) :Movie... have any thoughts? - Darkwynters (talk) 06:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Photo at Castle Waterdeep Thanks for the welcome post, I added what I came looking for as usual. But I can't get the photo aligned properly. Do you think you could help with that? GabrielVelasquez (talk) 21:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. —Moviesign (talk) 23:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Background Image? What happened to our background image? If you can still see it, clear your cache and see if it is still there. All I see is a light-blue texture. You didn't delete it in a fit of housekeeping did you?—Moviesign (talk) 01:10, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :HAHAHA... Movie, when I read this post, I heard my wife's voice... hmmm, do you mean the map of the Dalelands... brown... I did delete it... but I cannot find it under my deleted pages... "of fit of housekeeping"... hmmm, that does not sound like something I would do... hmmm... oh, hey, congrats on the 11900 edits :) - Darkwynters (talk) 03:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Hopefully BadCatMan has the original image and he can just upload it again. If not, I can play with it and see if I can come close to what we had. It was a piece of File:DiamondStaff 2560x1600 Wallpaper.jpg but there is a 300Kb limit on file size. —Moviesign (talk) 03:52, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I made a reduced version of one of the wallpapers and removed the logo and date to serve as a background for the Oasis skin. I've still got it... somewhere around here... Now to work out how to put it back again. When Wikia doesn't hide it for advertising. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:08, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Fixed! I don't use Oasis/Wikia skin often, so I don't know when it went. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:22, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Image I have accidentally named a page and have renamed it. However, the file is still improperly named, so could you move it to "File:Lazlo Buckman"? Energy X 14:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Done. -hashtalk 14:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC)